Quaver
by Orcux
Summary: Hinata certainly hadn't been expecting the ride home to be so eventful... Not like this anyway. KageHina


Happy birthday to Kageyama! xD Have a serving of Hinata for Christmas!

**Pairing: KageHina  
****Warnings: Unnamed prequels **

* * *

**Quaver**

"I-I still don't think this is wise," Hinata began, his voice a deadly whisper. There was no one around (he hoped), but in the dark, the feeling that they were being watched always prevailed, making his skin tingle in apprehension. The dreary road stretched out ahead of them, and a streetlight flickered somewhere ahead, making both of them draw closer to each other instinctively as the light winked out of existence.

(Or well, Hinata did, and the jolt behind told him that Kageyama hadn't taken the shock as well.)

"…Neither do I. We don't have a choice, though." Kageyama's response was calm and collected, as if Hinata was an idiot for sounding scared, and that he hadn't just nearly jumped off the bicycle in fear, and Hinata snorted gently, his fingers steadying themselves on the calloused surface of the handgrips, feeling his nervousness die down a little. He could feel Kageyama's arms around him trembling slightly, and he suddenly felt like laughing.

To think that the King of the Court was clutching onto him like that! _Take that, Kageyama! This is for all the glares you've given me in the past week!_

"I mean, you're waaay taller than me! You could pedal waaay faster than me!" Hinata cried out in exasperation, as he pedalled even faster, heels pushing down onto the worn-out pedals almost vindictively. The arms around him tightened almost painfully in response, squishing the air out of his lungs, and he choked. "Um… Could you stop clutching onto me so tightly Kageyama…-san?"

The hold on him tightened even more, and Hinata felt like his insides were being crushed from the chokehold. Mere seconds too late, he remembered that Kageyama hated being addressed with the honorific, and whenever he tried to be polite after doing something wrong, he ended up inciting the demon's wrath instead.

"O-Ow… Stop—Kageyama! Stop squeezing me!" His grip loosened on the handgrips for a second, and the bicycle wobbled precariously, threatening to veer off course into a nice thorny bush on the side of the path, and as skilled with a bike as Hinata was, he _couldn't_ pedal with Kageyama glued onto him like that! Even if he secretly liked the feeling of being the one in charge for once, and the strong embrace around him was making his body heat up—No! They were just… trapping the heat there! Yes, that must be it… It wasn't as if he liked this situation, not one bit!

"Shoyo," Kageyama practically purred into his ear, and the previously nervous King of the Court now sounded smug and confident and annoying, and _when did his lips even get so close to Hinata's ears in the first place_? "What did I tell you to call me?"

Hinata's heart nearly stopped there and then, and his face was heating up so rapidly it was like steam rising in the freezing autumn night. No, he decided, Kageyama wasn't just trapping the heat there—they were taking them from various parts of his body as well. His fingers suddenly felt like they were freezing and numb, and the handgrips suddenly felt strangely foreign, and the memory of the brief kiss in the locker room swam before his vision. "T-To…" His ears were heating up as well, he could feel them burning like a mini furnace even as the cold wind whipped past them. "T-Tobio…?"

Kageyama's name came out in an embarrassing squeak, and Hinata blushed in mortification, hoping that the wind rushing past them had drowned out his words. Of course, they just _had_ to have slowed down just before he said it, his legs suddenly feeling like lead from nervousness or anticipation, he didn't know, and the strong wind from before had died down to a lousy breeze. Not only that, but it was in the dead of the night so his words had definitely reached the male behind him who still had his lips a mere centimetre away from his ear.

"That's right," Kageyama said, sounding infuriatingly pleased.

If he could, Hinata would turn around and kick Kageyama hard in the shins, but he couldn't so he settled for pedalling a little faster. When they reached Kageyama's house, he would do it, he decided. And then he'd get right back onto his bicycle and whiz off before he could be caught. A small grin crept onto his lips at the seemingly brilliant plan.

"You look pleased," Kageyama intoned, and Hinata's smile dropped off his face as his blush intensified once again.

"I-I'm not! And get your chin off my shoulder, you're not supposed to do clingy things like that!" Hinata retorted, before grumbling slightly less loudly. "I'm supposed to be the clingy one, not you…"

Kageyama ignored his first comment, but leant back slightly anyway, before murmuring, "You're welcome to be clingy anytime you want, idiot Shoyo."

Hinata 'hmphed' at that, feeling a small smile creep onto his lips again against his will.

Maybe it was worth it after all, getting stuck in the locker room with Kageyama after practice, managing to break out through the miniscule windows with the help of a few choice tools, and letting Kageyama hitch a ride back with him; all of it, even knowing that his parents would be positively fuming when he finally arrived home. Except maybe the pedalling. And the searing touch of Kageyama's arms around his waist. And, well…

"Next time, you're pedalling, got that?" Hinata demanded, and Kageyama rested his chin atop Hinata's head in response.

"…Fine, idiot Shoyo." Kageyama sounded vaguely exasperated, lifting his chin off Hinata's fluffy locks, and Hinata jolted at the unexpected feeling of warm, soft lips against his cheek. It was so brief that he almost thought it was his imagination, but Kageyama spoke up, "I won't get to do things like this anymore. How disappointing," and Hinata squeaked in righteous embarrassment and anger, struggling to keep his grip firm on the handgrips.

And as the bicycle continued to wobble down the path dimly lit by streetlights, his chest thumped with a strange sort of happiness and yearning, knowing that he'd be able to do this with Kageyama again, and he could hardly contain himself from the excitement, the worries about the long lecture he was sure to be given by his parents later dissipating into the cool night air.


End file.
